Lightsaber Crystal
Crystals are looted and reward items needed by Force Sensitive/Jedi for their Lightsabers. Crystals come in different colors and different qualities. A crystal needs to be tuned by a Jedi before being useable in a lightsaber. Once a crystal is tuned, it can be used in any Lightsaber, but can only be used by the Force Sensitive/Jedi that had tuned it. Color Crystals Color Crystals can be looted from just about any Elite MOB as random Loot. The Base DPS and Damage of a Lightsaber is not modified by the Color Crystal. All Color Crystals do an elemental damage of 2.7% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS. Blue Elemental Damage: Cold Dark Blue Elemental Damage: Cold Brown Elemental Damage: Heat Light Green Elemental Damage: Acid Dark Green Elemental Damage: Acid Orange Elemental Damage: Heat Light Purple Elemental Damage: Electricity Dark Purple Elemental Damage: Electricity Red Elemental Damage: Heat Dark Red Elemental Damage: Heat Yellow Elemental Damage: Cold Dark Yellow Elemental Damage: Acid Special Color Crystals Special Color Crystals are rare items, and are often difficult to obtain. Sunrider's Destiny *'Elemental Damage:' Heat (~5.35% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS) *'How to obtain:' This crystal is no longer obtainable. It was a reward from the pre-NGE quest, Capture Enemy Leadership. Notes: The name "Sunrider's Destiny" is from the namesake Jedi Knight Nomi Sunrider who fought in the Great Sith War against fallen Jedi Exar Kun after her husband Andur Sunrider had fallen in battle. Bane's Heart *'Elemental Damage:' Electricity (~5.35% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS) *'How to obtain:' A rare looted item N-K "Necrosis" (It may take over 12 kills to get this item.) *'Note:' This crystal seems to drop once every three runs, on average, which is substantially higher than its previous rate. Notes: This crystal was orginally a gift from Darth Bane to his apprentice, Darth Zannah. The crystal eventually came into the posession of General Grevious, and was used in the N-K "Necrosis" project. Lava Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' Heat (~5.35% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS) *'How to obtain:' Created using the Chu-Gon Dar Cube,(With Warmly Glowing Engine Component, Warmly Glowing Skull and Warmly Glowing Artifact). Notes: None Kenobi's Legacy *'Elemental Damage:' Cold (~6.65% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS) *'How to obtain:' Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. Notes: This crystal is named for the famous Old Republic Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Category:Player Rewards B'nar's Sacrifice *'Elemental Damage:' Acid (~6.65% of the Lightsaber's Base DPS) *'How to obtain:' Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. Notes: It is unknown exactly whom this crystal is named after. But, it is speculated that it may be named after Ood Bnar, an Old Republic Jedi. Windu's Guile *'Elemental Damage:' Cold (~7.15 of the Lightsaber's Base DPS} *'How to obtain:' Reward given to Jedi who have become a General in either the Rebel or Imperial Factions. Note's: This crystal is named for the famous Old Republic Jedi Master, Mace Windu. Category:Player Rewards Power Crystals Power Crystals are clear crystals that work in the same way that pearls work by adding damage to the Lightsaber. Lightsabers can only have 1 color crystal, but may have a many Power Crystals. Power Crystals can be looted from just about any Elite MOB as random Loot. *Premium - Up to 19 damage *Select - Up to 15 damage *Quality - Up to 13 damage *Good - Up to 11 damage *Fair - Up to 6 damage *Poor - Up to 4 damage Category:Jedi Category:Items Category:Looted Item